


Reasons to Grow

by Fianna9



Series: ProwlxJazz 2017 challenge [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: For the Prowl/Jazz Anniversary challenge 2017Prompt: crystal gardensSummary: Everyone grows crystals for different reasons





	Reasons to Grow

Crystal growing was a hobby every Praxian took up at one time or another, but the true masters were known and sometimes even revered for their dedication to their craft. Some were known for growing enormous crystals capable of being turned into beautiful furniture. Others tended crystals into fantastic sculptures alive with sound and color, guaranteed to enhance any garden or living space.  A few masters dedicated their time to the creation of new colors or difficult to grow specimens. One of these masters was Prowl, an Enforcer stationed in the core of Praxus.

According to those who knew him as a mechling, Prowl's natural patience and focus allowed him to quickly grasp the intricacies necessary to grow basic clear crystals into beautiful forms and patterns. It was rumored he'd successfully grown Lysken crystals before he graduated from the Academy. Eventually his focus turned to the exotic crystals others found too delicate or time consuming to grow.

Prowl was known for growing some of the most beautiful opalescent crystals, brilliant multi-colored crystals and exotic colors in Praxus. HIs display gardens of rarities were often the highlight of the crystal shows, and the few visitors he granted access marveled at the numerous varieties in the growing pots that filled his home. They also privately wondered how he never seemed to run out of space given he rarely sold any of them except as an exchange for an equally rare seed crystal.

His brothers could have explained where the crystals went, but they were too amused and exasperated by everything to correct the illusions.

"They're gorgeous, Prowl," Jazz said through the holographic display as he stared the small garden of crystals glowing a bright blue under the ultraviolet light set-up.

"I should have enough for you to inset that spiral design you were talking about into your guitar," Prowl told the Polyhexian musician.

"Really?" Jazz asked. "That'll look great at the next show. You sure it isn't too much trouble growing all these for me?"

"It's no trouble at all," Prowl insisted with an indulgent smile. "I'm thinking of trying some green-red pleochronic crystals next. They should make a distinctive new visor for you. "


End file.
